


pink

by baekhyun (zhengting)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, more old works just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengting/pseuds/baekhyun
Summary: “You… that… pink… what.”Prompts: "Write a scene that involves a pink dish towel and the word 'flustered.'" and "Write your dialogue without any question marks. Start with the word, 'What.'"





	pink

Kyungsoo’s never been the type to be affectionate. Baekhyun knows it, and even though he likes to be hugged and held and called sweet nicknames he doesn’t really mind the lack of skinship, because Kyungsoo is really perfect even if he doesn’t do affection. And it’s ok too, because Baekhyun just gets to be three times more touchy with Kyungsoo - to make up for all the fluffy things Kyungsoo won’t do, and also because Kyungsoo is his boyfriend, so Baekhyun thinks he has a right to be extra clingy with him. (Not like Baekhyun really cares about if he has the right or not, it’s just that Kyungsoo’s always been a logical person no matter what he’s dealing with.)

So Baekhyun’s more than surprised when he gets home one day and sees Kyungsoo in the kitchen, wiping at the counter with a hot pink dish towel while wearing the matching apron that Baekhyun got for him as a joke on valentine’s day. Baekhyun thinks he’s hallucinating because he’s dead tired from school and Kyungsoo  _ doesn’t do _ stuff like this. Or does he? 

Baekhyun’s mind kind of haywires and goes,  _ what _ . Baekhyun’s brain-to-mouth filter, as usual, doesn’t exist, so his mouth goes, “What.” 

“Oh hey Baek, you’re back,” Kyungsoo says without looking up from wherever he’s been cleaning. Did Kyungsoo just call him  _ Baek _ ?

“What,” Baekhyun says again. He’d thought he knew Kyungsoo pretty well from being his friend for the past year and dating him for the past few months. Now he’s seriously wondering if he’s even scratched the surface of Kyungsoo’s personality. He feels really dumb. 

“What,” Kyungsoo turns around and looks at Baekhyun with his hands on his hips - and why is he still holding that damned towel? And how can he look so annoyed in a hot pink apron? Baekhyun’s brain doesn’t function like this.

“You… that… pink… what.”  Ok, so maybe Baekhyun should start learning how to talk in complete sentences, but he really doesn’t care at the moment because _oh my god, Kyungsoo is in a hot pink apron. The one that Baekhyun bought for him_.

Kyungsoo looks down at his outfit and Baekhyun watches his ears turn almost as pink as the towel. There’s this fluffy feeling in his chest that has him finally feeling like everything’s in working order again and now that he can actually process other things he kind of really wants to squeal because flustered Kyungsoo is so cute he doesn’t think his heart can handle it.

He closes the distance between them two and presses Kyungsoo against the counter. Kyungsoo hasn’t looked up since realizing what he’s wearing and Baekhyun thinks he might just die from the cuteness overload.

“Kyungsoo~,” he coos, wrapping his arms around said boy’s waist and dropping a kiss onto his delightfully warm cheek. “You’re so adorable. You know that, right? I think I’m going to die from your adorableness. Soo-yah, stop being so cute.”

Kyungsoo finally looks up and Baekhyun doesn’t care about the way Kyungsoo’s trying to glare at him because he can see the way the corners of Kyungsoo’s mouth are twitching, like whenever he’s trying to not to smile, and that’s really fucking adorable. Baekhyun’s own smile is so wide it feels like his face is going to be ripped apart but he wouldn’t mind dying right now because there’s really nothing better than this feeling. 

**Author's Note:**

> i cringed a lot when i was rereading so if youve made it until the end thanks for reading uwu


End file.
